roll_for_friendshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Rayne Beau
Robin is a young Fire Genasi War Mage+Artificer, is one of six characters in the campaign Roll For Friendship. She is played by PoshSquid. Current Appearance As of 12/7/2019 - update soon Former Appearance Robin has yellow eyes and Yellow/Orange/Red hair. Her yellow poncho hides all of her equipment such as her spell books, crystal arcane focus. Robin has burns all over her arms and sides that were caused by her burning herself when her emotions got out of hand. She wears bandages on her arms and non-revealing clothing to hide them. Robin stands at 5'5" and is the second shortest member in thr group. Being a Fire Genasi she's warm to the touch. Often between 'Fresh-Out-Of-The-Dryer warm' and 'Feverishly Hot'. Her Hair itself is slightly warmer than the rest of her body, only getting really ''hot when under extreme emotions. Robin has a small beauty mark below her left eye, and another below her right ear. Ray's body type is thin and slender. Personality Ray tends to be more quiet compared to the rest of her group. She tries her best not to pull any attention her way, instead she quietly takes notes here and there on things she feels may be important in teh future. When it comes to emotions, Ray has a hard time hiding them. Whenever she's stressed, scared, mad, sad or embarrased, her eyes begin to glow bright and her hair begins to take on the look of actual moving and rising flames. Ray has a strong love of books, arcane and just all around knowledge. Her love of these books can bring her into sticky situations, as she will often do whatever it takes to get a book or scroll she really wants. As a child, Ray was generally rambunctious as a child. Around a year after her mother abandond her, she became more reserved and wary of her surroundings. Biography Background Robin had a interesting childhood. Never knowing her father, she lived with her mother in a small village by a coast. Her mother, a Human, struggled to raise Robin on her own. When Ray was only ten years old, her mother reached her braking point - she took Robin to a village off to the north that was know for 'housing the unusual'. Robin's mother took her to an orphanage, after saying "I'm sorry, sunshine.." she left her there. Leaving Robin to be raised in this village, never seeing her again. Robin grew up a rambunctious child, having little guidance she often got herself into trouble. Quickly, she made friends with another child from the orphanage, a 12 year old Goliath named Gorm. Though being ruoughly the same age, Gorm protected Robin like an older brother, becoming great friends over the course of a few years. When Robin turned 16, she was recruited by the Disciples Of The Pheonix from the Church Of Kossuth. The church was one of three in the village she lived in, but this particular church took a lot of interest in Robin. Her teacher, Master Caxaris desperately wanted Robin to become her most strongest student. Unfortunately for her Robin was likely the worst student in the entire church, though it wasn't until Robin's first ''punishment ''did she really start to fear the place. At one point during her 2 years of failed training, Robin discovered the wonders of the arcane. Any chance she got, she'd be sneaking off to find and sometimes steal books. As soon as she turned 17, Robin fled the village with the help of Gorm. During her travels to find an arcane school, she was repeatedly turned away. Her intelligence meant nothing to those that only seen her race as a hazard. Though unfortunately after years, most of what Robin learned of the Arcane was from self defense. Most of the spells she knew didn't do damage, that was until she met Proteus. A young blue tiefling once saved her life, thereafter he became not only a teacher who taught her nothing but War Magic, but he also became a close and trusted friend. After 3 years just suddenly vanished without a word. She's now back to her old ways of life - living mostly as an urchin and taking things here and there. Until she can find work where she is useful, that is. Relationships Addison Brightvale Even though she has yet to get her to say her name, Robin thinks Addison is a very strong person who is capable of taking on a lot. Being around her makes Robin feel more protected, though she hopes to become closer to the grumpy gal who she dubbed as '''Gnaven' in her journal. During their shopping spree in Mombasa, Robin felt more comfortable around Addi and more fond of her since she's pretty much dealing with all of Robin's chaotic shenanigans in a calm manner. After Robin accepted Draga's deal of turning into a vampire, tension grew between them. Though eventually with determination, Robin was slowly gaining good ground with her. This was until they arrived in Blackwater. After Draga's lies were revealed and the situation turning deadly, Robin's feelings for Addison quickly changed. Not only is she full of anger towards her, she seems to find herself struggling with even forgiving the Cleric. Aial Krrrreekaco Robin finds Aial interesting. She admires his love of flight and just feeling the breeze, and thinks he'd be much more talkative once he gets used to everyone. Devine Ray's first impression of this large muscular tiefling was not the best, as it was kind of awkward. His straight forward confidence is a lot for Robin, so she tends to keep a distance. Though this changed when they returned to Mombasa after their first mission, and Devine paid for not only more books for her, but the Staff Of Disorder as well. Robin is now more fond of Devine than ever before, and has now even offered to teach him the Common language. She heavily considers Devine a trusted ally and now feels a sense of protection over him, much like she did for Gorm when she was younger. She also now feels endebted to him and Draga after such generous gifts. His comforting friendship meant a lot to her, now that she too was a vampire. He helped her ease into her new life and way of being in this world. When the incident in blackwater happened, Robin felt conflicted about everything. She knew what had happened to him was unforgivable. But now her feelings are more conflicted than ever before. Draga The height of this man definitely intimidates Robin. She doesn't think of him as dangerous, more so she thinks of him as a friendly and kind person that has a fondness for expensive items. Though she is slightly afraid that one day she'll wake up with bite marks from either him or Devine. This like Devine, also changed. Knowing that he had also spent tons of money (with the help of her and Devine) to pay for things she became attached to, Robin has the same level of fondness for him - especially for not really putting up much of a fight when all of his money was being spent. She also now feels endebted to him and Devine after such generous gifts. Eventually Robin accepted his offer and allowed him to turn her into a vampire. This new life along with everything else he did made Robin feel even moe endebted to him, and even though she dare not say anything to anyone else about it - Robin found herself genuinely becoming attached to him in ways she originally didn't want to admit. Nervous and somewhat scared of these feelings Robin managed to hide her true thoughts. Though she slowly gained confidence and accepted these thoughts.. When the incident in Blackwater happened Robin's heart felt as though it tore in two, having him die in her arms sent an immense wave of anger and sadness through her. After trying to come to terms with it, the feeling of guilt and regret sent her through an emotional episode. It is unclear of how long this will affect her, though this occurance has definitely altered something within her. Freyja Rubymaul The stout dwarf that the party met atop the mountain is likely the person Robin feels the most comfortable around. Freyja has this mom like quality that seems to comfort her, though she's known her for such a small amount of time. Dealing with her chaotic episodes and putting her in her place, Robin has immense respect for her. Gorm The goliath child that befriended Ray at a young age is her most trusted friend. He was the only person she had that was 'family' and if it wasn't for him, she'd likely still be stuck in that horrid village. Proteus Thana During her days of learning the arcane arts, Ray had one friend who ''mostly ''tolerated her. A young blue tiefling who had amazing potential. Though Ray hardly speaks of him, she often thinks of him during her travels and hopes to see him at least once more before she perishes Waffles - The Familiar Waffles is Ray's familiar that she summons using the Find Familiar spell. His apperance generally matches that of Ray's. His froms can be: Crimson Weasle, Scarlet Barn Owl, Ruby Red Bush Snake, Red Somali Cat, Garnet Fruit Bat. Waffles reflects the personality of his master, more reserved and almost always hides in her poncho when in Weasle, Snake or Bat form. Character Info Noteable Items: * Books ** Regular spell book ** Alchemical ingredients of the Vibrant Lands (Gifted ny Isha Zavil) ** Spell book containing ***Minor Illusion Cantrip ***Lvl 1 Feather Fall ***Lvl 2 Gust of Wind **Variety of Monsters **Detailed maps of the the empire's many districts **Smut novel 'Orcin N' Porkin' **Alchemy Basics *Staff of Disorder *Orange Crystal arcane focus (Updated: Now with a returning spell on it) *+2 Crystal-Disk arcane focus *A cracked femur bone *Small tan leather coin ourse *Dagger *Little Bag of Sand *40 sheets of parchment